fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Mario's Ninja EXplosion
(EDIT: New gameplay footage available, go watch it!) Mr. Mario's Ninja EXplosion is the latest project in the Mario franchise. It is developped by Maximum awesome entertainment , and is by published by Nintendo. The game was soon over May 4, 2007 in Nintendo MegaBox 2. This is one of the two launche titles for the software, and the other is actually a ghost dance. It was decried harshally for its sexualized portrayals of Mario, extreme violence, and turbo gore but the M rating kept things well. Story Episode Zero - The Climax It will start on a warm summer day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario is on the way to the house of Peach. He made funny things happen when he hit the bump on the road. Stepping out of the jeep, he gets beaten by NINJAS! After getting knocked unconscious, finally, waking up on the side of the same road, the jeep is gone? It's gone! why? the NINJAS did it! Let's go ! Bosses * NINJAS ** "A standard technique of this ninja group is to form a large monster swarm known as NINJAS. Jump to defeat it! * Bowser ** "The masked magician himself! Take him out with your jump-punch!" * Double Bowser ** "What?! There's two! How does that happen without the Ancients' assistance! Watch for his deadly seashells! Episode One - Delaware (they'll be aware) of the Situation ,Mario hurries down the path, lightning speeds. He runs into an old face... it's Jerry Seinfeld himself. Old friends reunited, o0h yes! Seinfeld tells mario of the NINJAS and the ninjas that came doen the road on his jeep. wait? his jeep! Go get to it Mario! what's the deal with ninjas? Mario wnds up at the entrancee of the dreaded deadly ninja castle. Strange how this castle is in the same spot bowser's castle once was... Bosses *The Ghost of Seinfeld **"what's the deal with ghosts, amirite? i mean we die, we stay dead, what's the matter?" *Ninja Swarm **"thiis ninja group has yet to become a NINJAS. attack it with your blade!" *Castle Doors and Ninja Guards **"The castle is fortified and guarded by ninjas! Literally fight your way through that door, mario!" Episode Two - NINJAS.EXE "one for the river, two for the woods. aye aye, captain" mario can't not go into the castle of the ninjas, his jeep . Let's go fight! Mario runs inside, as nobody is in sight. the ninjas inside are ninjas however, and they are able to stealthily get away through shadows and such. They created the NEGANINJAS and they encounter Mario in the eastern hall. After the intense boss battle, mario Prooceeds into the secret laboratory, where the computeer is located. NINJAS.EXE has been deployed! What will this do? Oh no! Five seconds! 4 3 2 1 the ground begins to shake, mario hurries out but, he is last as the other guests of the castle were Speed ninjas. Mario knew what to do. he heads off for Toad Valley in search of the answer... Bosses *NEGANINJAS **"don't lose hope yet! the NEGANINJAS may appear intimidating, but it is truly weak at heart! ... Aim for the heart!" *Double Bowser **"this pesky rat must be dealt with before the castle blows up! hurry and remember to keep your cool" * NINJAS.EXE??? ** "It's as though there's a boss there...but you can't see him! Not even in your double ninja forme! we should get outta here, stat! Episode Three - A Link between Bowser Where is Bowser's Castle now that this Ninjas Castle in its place? mario pursuees bowser, but ends up in downtown Toad City. Oh no! Bowser's not here! Mario walks into a nightclub to clear his mind, the lovely toadette giving Mario salty water (his favorite drink). Mario asks toadette where Bowser might be. Aww, going so soon? Afraid so. He's actually upstairs. Mario runs up the stairs. "Please come back for me... I love you..." Toadette says, beginning to lightly cry. mario bursts through the door, and he sees bowser...in a NINJA SUIT? Yes! Why? Stop him Mario! Bosses *Ninjile Bowser **"Enough messsing around Boser! You have something to do with the NINJAS! get him to spill the beens, Mario! *Ninja Double Bowser **"His final form! whack him! smak him! go for it, dude!" Episode Four - DATAFOWNDSER It was an awful, dark, stormy day whe Mario found out whahappened. Bowser was being controlled by the NINJAS! Theydownlded NINJAS.EXE into Bowser's mind, turning him into Ninja Bowser! The fiends! Mario swears tothe uncousious Bowser that he will save him, no matter what the cost. After all, after bowser, who could stop the NINJAS? Surely it was a dire undertking, buat he was up for the task. Mario fights street thugs out in the alleywas for a few minutes but encounters the cloaked leader of the NINJAS! One of the ANCIENTS! Mario had his chance! After fighting him, though, he simply retreated, but sent out the new ROBO-BOWSER. Oh No! This isn't...bowser, is it? Mario couldn't tell, but there was only one way to find out. Heeeeeeeeeeee-yyyYAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Bosses *Street Phil **"Leader of the local punk gang around here. his signature battlecry "hoochahacha" signals a strong attack, but his accuracy must be dead on. Dodge quikcly!" *Leader of the NINJAS **"This mysterious monster is causing you pain! Pain him back" *ROBOBOWSER **"This cyborg demon is being controlled via a virus known only as NINJAS.EXE. what could NINJAS stand for? Watch for his prawn pounce!" *ROBODOUBLEBOWSER **"His triple dipple kick flip can be hard to avoid, but it gets you serious airtime. Try going for the ropes" Episode Five - Not Again, Springtime Flipped "Fat cash stacks, go for broke Mario and hthese ninja blokes" Mario is hiding a terridible secret from his friends. He runs from his past, longing for more. This poem from his youth, he silentally repetes in his mind and even uder his breathe to calm him down. He departs from the battle victorious, but a strange force thrusts him into a portal. Where could he be? Nothing in this world is making sense? Toads have wings and are flying, the NINJAS are wearing red... this must be some sort of dreamscape. The dreamscape of someone important to Mario's destiny. He reasoned this based on the evidence. After all, why would he be here otherwise? Mariio's best friends and coworker, Luigi. was working at the Haunted Mansion, so the nightmares plaguing him meant it wasn't him whoo was a sleep. Maybe the elegant peach, but... mario checked and there wasn't any nailpolish. No, this defientely was the dream of...NINJAS? But NINJAS doesn't sleep, as he is always on the move. no... NINJAS are working on a new prototype ninja! It is obviously near completeion, as it was put to sleep. Mario had to find out more while he could, it would give him an advantage back in the real world... an advantage that could be the difference between Life... and death.. Mario ran into the center of the dreamworld. it was weird. It seemed just like World 1-4 of Super Mario Bros for the NES (or, more recently, the remake featured in the Ultimate Mario Gamepak for Megabox.) But it was 3d, which made it different. He encountered hallucinegenic Dream Ninjas and Dream NINJAS, as well as the new Nightmare Samurai. In the center of the heart of the dreamworld, he saw the heart of the strange new prototype ninja. He fought it, hoping to get information out of it. One name came to his mind the moment he touched it. CYBER REDNINJAS... Maybe he should go back to learn more. Bosses *Flying Toads **"This is absurd! they can fly now" *Dream Ninjas and Dream NINJAS **"these fake ninja swarms have extraterrestrial abilites. they transform into dreamNINJAS if your not careful. E.T. was an ok movie" *Nightmare Samurai **"Kono komikaru dai bushi wa karera no torakku ni kare no teki o teishi suru tame ni kare no jaakuna akumu no mure o shiyō shite imasu" Episode Six - Live Long and Ninjas, Oh GOSH Mario was on his way back home, trying to forget allll about dis crazy mess. His head was hurting,, but he tried to ignore it. Mamamia.... Sudden'y his house flew up into the sky! Sky Ninjas perhaps? Mario had to act posthaste! He ran to the spot where his hiuse used to be and used a super jump! On the way up he fought sky, cloud, and normal ninjas. Man, how far wouild this house go before it stop going up? Well Mario's question was ammediately answered when they passed the stratosphere. There was no way... these ninjas had a secret moon base!? No way? Mario followed suit, fighting off any Space Ninjas in his way. Soon they would make touchdown with the moon... Bosses *Sky Ninjas **"a rare breed of ninja that can fly. They are one of two types of ninja that cannot transform into a NINJAS." *Cloud Ninjas **"unlike sky ninjas, cloud ninjas can turn into a Cloud NINJAS. Watch out for the wave of reflection!" *Double Bowser **"This is absurd! they can fly now" *Space Ninjas **"these ninjas were genetically altered by the government, but accidentally became DEMONS! stop th-" *Moon **"heugh" Items Ninja Mushroom this specialized weapon designed by the ancient Mushroomian scientists allows Mario to transform into a ninja. He can run faster with it and is far stealthier with his new "hidden shark" ability. Many jumps Katana Flower this weapon is an upgrade on the Ninja Mushroom. it allows ninja mario to wield a sharp katana that he uses by swinging it at his foes. he can also throw shurikens (throwing stars) in his katana mario form. Duck Hat this hat allows mario to become duck mario. he can jump much higher in this form and he can even glide in the air for some time with it on. Double Ninja Super Star this crazy awesome weapon forces all enemies in the area to explode into fireworks anytime his double ninja technique is deployed. any bosses will only be damaged, but mario's double shurikens and super katana should help end them. Gallery NINJAS.png|a deadly ninja group transform into NINJAS in episode 5 Duckhat.jpg Katanaflower.png Ninjamushroom.png Mr. mario's ninja EXplosion-0.png doublebowser.png|double bowser artwork ninjasexe.png|the evil virus has been activated! theghostofseinfeld.png|the ghost of seinfeld boss battle in episode one 20141022 171116.jpg|the mistress toadette cyberredninjas.png|artwork of the CYBER REDNINJAS Demo Gameplay Footage One of our own loyal fans has generously played the game and provided this footage, enjoy! :3